Another realm of possibilities
by barelythere24
Summary: Dana Scully is a woman of science. She has discovered a realm of possibilities with one man: Fox Mulder


This is my first attempt at fan fiction and of course it is pure MSR fluff. I do not own Mulder and Scully or any other characters, I'm not that cool.

Dana Scully is a woman of science. Empirical, logical, and academically driven to pursue the truths that the scientific mind can discover. She is factual to the point that some people would consider her to be conceited. That is not her intention in the slightest, she just simply knows who she is and what she believes. That is until she met FBI agent Fox Mulder. Fresh out of the academy after medical school, Scully was a promising new agent that was immediately noticed by the ranking members of the FBI. Scully was tasked with "debunking" the X files that Agent Mulder had become interested and slightly obsessed with. From that first meeting with Mulder, Scully had known she was in deep trouble with this man. Their first case together was rooted in the tropey alien abduction scenario that challenged Scully and her objectivity. But honestly, the case was not her only problem with objectivity. Mulder instantly had appealed to both her mind as well as her body.

For seven years now, they have seen numerous extraterrestrial and unexplainable events that have challenged both of the agents in their own ways. Scully and Mulder have almost lost each other; their jobs; their lives.

Scully still is a woman of science but her mind has been opened to a realm of possibilities she never used to consider. In the more recent days, her mind has been opened to another realm of possibilities concerning one man that she is tethered to in many ways: Fox Mulder.

He is her best friend, partner, ally, and so much more. Why not add lover into the mix? He is the only one she trusts, he is her constant. Why should she not give all of herself to him? Scully had pondered these questions for quite some time.

This morning as she woke up, Scully decides that it is time to buck up and confront Mulder. Her nervousness was getting too hard to handle on the drive over; she knew it was going to be a long day. However, as Scully walked into their office and saw Mulder leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, feet propped, stuck in a far off place and for once looking actually kind of peaceful, her nervousness started to diminish. God, she did love him, Scully realized.

"Good morning" Scully said a little too chipper.

"Hey Scully, I was just thinking about you."

Scully rolls her eyes at his comment but internally his words give her a warm feeling all over.

"Mulder I'm sure there are better things you could be doing with your time than sitting there unproductively thinking about me."

As Scully was talking, Mulder had gotten up out of his chair and started rummaging through his files. She noticed how he seemed to be carrying extra weight in his shoulders today and had to stop herself from staring at him for too long.

"Thinking about you is never unproductive Scully," quipped Mulder, as he started to move towards her.

Mulder handed her a file, and their hands brushed together. Scully felt as if that moment, like so many touches before, made her feel as if time stood still.

"What's this?" Asked Scully, purposely avoiding his last comment.

"Our reason to ditch this joint and roll out of here"

Scully was really glad that this case would require them to go out of town. She always felt more comfortable out on the road, away from the glances of judgmental coworkers and continued governmental surveillance on their actions.

"When do we leave?

Mulder came back far too close in Scully's personal space for seemingly no reason at all and half whispered "Be ready to leave in 2 hours Scully"

Jesus. Thought Scully. What is going on with him today? Scully resigned that she had to have a conversation about her feelings with Mulder once this case was solved. Scully took the FBI fraternization policy very seriously. It was one of the few policies she has not broken over the years working with Mulder.

The case turned out to be a wasted trip and not a X file in the least. Just a hoax by some company looking to bring in more tourists. Accounting was going to be pissed for these travel charges. But at least they are out of the office.

The next morning as Scully was packing her suitcase, there was a knock at her hotel door.

Scully went to open the door and there he was, leaning against the door frame and Scully immediately smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

"You know Scully there is this place I want to check out near this town, but I have never found the time. I'm going to go check it out, are you in?

"Seriously Mulder? You drag me all the way out here for a useless case and now you want me to go with you to god knows where? What even is this place?

Mulder once again moved towards Scully but to her relief didn't get quite as close this time and said "You'll just have to trust me Scully"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." sassed Scully.

But the sparkle in Scully's eye was all the confirmation Mulder needed.

"Be ready to check out in 15 minutes." Mulder ordered.

Raising her hand in the familiar salute, Scully sassed back a "Yes sir" and broke out into laughter.

She could feel Mulder watching her while she laughed and it felt good, right even. Yeah, today definitely had to be the day to tell him.

Mulder and Scully got everything loaded up into the car and were on their way to wherever Mulder was taking them.

Scully loved how natural the conversation and how natural the silence was between them. This particular car ride was mostly silence, except for Mulder chewing his sunflower seeds and Scully stuck in her own deafening thoughts.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Mulder placed a caring hand in her knee and asked "Scully is everything okay? You're awfully quiet "

With a smile and a hand placed on top of his, she stated "I'm fine, Mulder."

To her surprise, he left his hand on her knee and soon their fingers were intertwined. Scully loved how natural and normal this felt for them.

But the awkwardness soon set in for Mulder and he pulled his hand away to continue with his seed endeavors.

20 minutes later they arrived at the place Mulder wanted to see.

Scully was confused because all she saw was an old house that certainly had not been lived in for many years.

"Mulder, what is this place?"

But Mulder was already getting out of the car when Scully asked this question. Scully quickly caught up to where Mulder had stopped and was staring at the house.

"Mulder?" She prodded as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Mulder turned to her and said "You know I never really knew my grandparents, my fathers died before I was born, my mother was never close to her parents, but Granny Jane was the closest thing I had to a grandmother as a kid. My mother met Granny Jane in her teenage years and formed a friendship with the older woman. I remember visiting here with my mother and Samantha." Mulder said solemnly.

Scully realized then that he was trying. Trying to share more of his life with her. This fact made her fears go away.

"Mulder did you want to go inside?"

Suddenly, Mulder turned to face Scully and she saw that there were tears in his eyes.

Scully instinctively moved closer to Mulder and gathered him in for an embrace. They had hugged countless times, but as Mulder pulled away, Scully saw the love and need for her in his eyes.

Before Scully fully knew what she was doing, her lips were on his. The kiss soon turned deeper but Mulder pulled away and managed to get out "Scully, are you sure?"

Here it was, her golden opportunity. She saw the love written on his face, she noticed his hands on her hips and how they have been always there to comfort and save her, and she saw his heart - how he had wanted to share a moment of his childhood with her. Scully had never been more sure about anything.

"Of course I'm sure Mulder, I love you."

The I love you had slipped from Scully's mouth before she could stop herself. She saw Mulder's face physically react to her words.

"You...love.. me?" He struggled to get out.

Scully had this big speech prepared on the logistics of why they would work as a couple, why it was time for them, etc but looking at his face all she knew she had to say was a confirmation. The rest of the "big speech" could wait.

"I love you Mulder, I always have. It's just taken me 7 years to be honest with myself about my feelings for you. I don't mean to scare you in any way, but don't you think after all we have been through together it's time for us to have a chance at some happiness?"

With her words, Mulder could only muster out a "Yes" and move to kiss her once again.

The logistics could be figured out later Scully thought. Right now, with him kissing her, this is the only thing that matters.


End file.
